Fantasy Football
by CeeCee333
Summary: Derek and Penelope watch football a little differently. Craptastic summary. Just read and review please!


Fantasy Football

Derek and Penelope had been dating for almost a year. They lived together, and shared odd and quirky traditions. Like this one.

Penelope at the beginning of their relationship told Derek she hated, with a passion, the absurd sport called football. In Penelope's opinion the only good thing about football were their cute butts.

Derek decided one Sunday to change her mind, and that is how they ended up naked every Sunday that he was in town.

After Derek's brilliant idea, Penelope decided she loved football. It always started with them carrying an arm load of snacks and appetizers upstairs. Then Derek would jog back downstairs and grab a bunch of beers.

Penelope would hunt down Derek's, soft 49ers t shirt. She would strip down to her panties, put the t shirt on and jump into bed.

Derek always smiled coming back from grabbing beers, he knew exactly what his girlfriend would be wearing, and what they would be doing well before halftime.

Derek already in a 49ers jersey and sweat pants would place the beers on the night stand, sit on the bed, and snuggle with his woman.

Penelope thought it was adorable the way Derek would yell at the TV. A flustered Derek would yell things like, "Ref that was clearly pass interference, or that should have been a first down. Come on are you blind?"

Penelope growing up with brothers knew not to ask too many questions during a game. That was another reason why Derek loved watching football with her. He once dated a girl that drove him so crazy, he dumped her two weeks before the Super Bowl.

Derek would explain what was happening, and Penelope would pretend to listen. Occasionally information would seep into her brain, but for the most part it was lost on her.

Somewhere during the first or second quarter Penelope without fail, would scoot closer to Derek. He would hold her tighter, and continue to watch the game.

Every now and then Derek would place soft kisses on Penelope's temple, or the back of her neck. He knew better than to kiss her lips, because once those flood gates were open they weren't going to be closed.

Eventually Derek would lose complete interest in the game. The kisses he would place on her neck would go from sweet pecks, to biting and nipping, and eventually licking. Penelope not missing a beat would slowly and subtly grind her ass against Derek's growing erection.

Derek would snake his warm hands under Penelope's t shirt. His large hands would cup the heaviness of Penelope's breast causing her to lean further back against Derek and moan.

Penelope in turn would slide her hand behind her and lightly stroke the front of Derek's sweatpants. She would cup his growing erection, and without fail she would feel her panties getting completely soaked.

Derek loved the way Penelope's nipples would stiffen just from him ghosting his fingers over them. Penelope loved they was Derek's hands felt on her body, and when he toyed and played with her nipples, and she always purred.

Penelope snaked her hands down Derek's sweatpants and boxers, and gently stroked him. The way her soft hands felt on him, always made him hiss. Penelope slid her hands out of Derek's pants and commanded, "Off."

Derek smirked and pulled his jersey over his head. Then he slid his pants, and boxers off. Even after a year, he still loved the fact that Penelope would damn near melt seeing him naked.

Once he was completely undressed he climbed back on the bed. Penelope sat up, and raised her arms. Derek slowly slid her t shirt off, admiring every new patch of exposed skin. Once her shirt was off, Derek leaned forward and laid Penelope back down on the bed.

He rested his thighs between her legs, bent forward and gave her a sweet kiss. He leaned back again and took in the sight that was Penelope Garcia. He thought to himself, "Damn I love this woman."

Derek leaned forward again, and planted a scorching kiss to Penelope's lips. Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek's neck, and parted her lips. Derek slowly slid his tongue into Penelope's mouth. Their tongues did an intricate and erotic dance.

When the need for air became too great, Derek had place stinging kisses on Penelope's neck. He would alternate between kissing and biting the same spots over, and over. Once he got to the most sensitive spot on Penelope's neck, where he could feel her pulse, he gently bit, causing Penelope's hips to buck of the bed, and Derek's straining erection rub against her.

Penelope moaned, "Derek baby I need you."

Derek's voice dropped and octive and he said, "What do you need baby?"

Penelope whispered, "You inside of me."

Derek growled, and grabbed his straining erection.

He rubbed his hard cock against her. He then flicked his cock against Penelope's sensitive bud.

She bucked her hips upwards, and half moaned, half whine, "Please Derek."

Nothing turned Derek on more than a begging Penelope.

He continued to tease Penelope. He rocked his hips against her parted lower lips. He loved the way Penelope bit her plump bottom lip in pleasure and frustration.

He couldn't hold out anymore. He gently grabbed his hard cock, and flicked her clit one more time with it.

Penelope whimpered Derek's name.

Penelope shooed Derek's hand from his painfully hard dick, and grabbed his impressive muscle.

She slowly slid Derek inside of her. She let out a long moan. She loved the way he felt when he was entering her. Even after a year she hadn't been able to take Derek without a little discomfort followed by mind blowing pleasure.

Once Penelope adjusted to Derek she slowly rotated her hips, letting Derek know she was ready.

Derek slowly thrusts inside of Penelope. She could feel herself stretch to accommodate him. She screamed Derek's name. She grabbed the back of his bald head and brought him forward for a hot and steamy kiss. Once he leaned forward Penelope undulated her hips, and Derek went deeper.

Penelope could feel tears of pleasure fill her eyes. Penelope whined, "God Derek you feel so fucking good."

Derek groaned in pleasure. The way her walls gripped him tightly, sent shockwaves throughout his body.


End file.
